The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars can be provided with one or more storage bins, commonly known as glove boxes, for storing various items. Each glove box can typically include a door mounted directly to an instrument panel of the golf car with a hinge. Opening the door can grant access to the area behind the instrument panel. A separate instrument panel design is used to accommodate the door. Therefore, conventional golf cars require two instrument panel designs, one for use in applications with glove boxes and one for use in applications without glove boxes. While such glove boxes are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement.